Je veux y croire
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: SONGFIC - Lavande désespère de pouvoir un jour rentrer à Poudlard et pour cause : elle a dix ans et demi, et n'a toujours pas effectué son premier sortilège… Mais ne dit-on pas que lorsque l'on croit en ses rêves, lorsque l'on y croit de toutes ses forces, ils se réalisent ?


**Note d'auteur : Voici un des OS dont je suis le plus fière, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur Lavande en la traitant comme un personnage positif, et ça m'a fait adorer ce personnage, sur lequel j'ai écrit une fic longue post-guerre plus tard^^ (et je persiste à dire que Lavande n'est pas morte pendant la bataille de Poudlard, si on se fie aux livres elle "remuait faiblement" après l'attaque de Greyback !)**

 **Cet OS a été écrit pour l'anniversaire de Flavie, donc voilà, 4 ans plus tard et même si tu ne reliras pas cet OS ici, joyeux anniversaire Flavie :)**

 **Un énorme merci à Lucette pour ses supers corrections et ses précieux conseils, qui ont amélioré ce texte à un point que vous n'imaginez pas !**

 **La chanson est tirée du dessin animé Disney _Raiponce_ , il s'agit de "Je veux y croire" (avec une modification du tout dernier mot, qui ici est "moi" au lieu de "nous").**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Tout ce temps, cachée dans mes pensées_

 _Tout ce temps sans jamais y croire_

Assise à son bureau d'enfant, Lavande peignait un énième dessin, fait dans l'après-midi. Ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle travaille tard à la seule lueur de sa lampe, ils disaient que cela lui abîmait les yeux à cause du manque de lumière. Mais pour Lavande, il était hors de question de laisser ce dessin inachevé. D'autant plus qu'elle en était plutôt fière. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait représenté, ou plutôt qui elle avait représenté. Une fille, avec une robe magnifique, pleine de rubans et de perles, et une baguette magique à la main.

Lavande fronça les sourcils, l'air très sérieux et appliqué, et trempa son pinceau dans son verre d'eau avant d'effleurer la peinture parme avec. Il ne fallait jamais mettre trop de couleur sur la brosse, pour pouvoir se rattraper si l'on faisait une erreur. C'était son papa qui lui avait appris cela. Elle laissa son pinceau levé en l'air et se mordit la lèvre. De quelle couleur allait-elle peindre les cheveux ? Après une brève hésitation avec un orange carotte, elle choisit un jaune d'or et en colora la chevelure du personnage. Une fois cela terminé, elle prit le dessin à deux mains et le leva devant ses yeux pour pouvoir l'admirer.

Son nez se fronça quand elle s'aperçut qu'en réalité, la fille de son dessin lui ressemblait beaucoup. Sauf qu'elle, elle avait une baguette magique. Ce que Lavande n'aurait probablement jamais. Sa maman était fille de sorciers, mais n'avait pas reçu de pouvoirs. Et son père était un homme « normal ». On avait beau dire, elle avait très peu de chances de devenir un jour une sorcière. Elle avait dix ans et demi, on était à la mi-juillet, son anniversaire serait dans un mois, et elle n'avait toujours pas effectué son premier sortilège…

 _Tant d'années si loin de ce monde_

 _Et de la vérité_

Ses parents l'avaient préservée du monde magique. Elle ignorait si l'on pouvait appeler cela « préserver », car elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour côtoyer la magie. Elle habitait dans un petit village d'Angleterre, un peu perdu, très joli mais n'abritant guère de sorciers. Elle avait appris pas mal de choses en lisant des livres de magie en secret, qu'elle avait trouvés dans la chambre de ses parents, appartenant probablement à ses grands-parents maternels. Oh, elle comprenait qu'ils ne veuillent pas la faire souffrir en lui apprenant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, comme si elle aurait à s'en servir plus tard, alors qu'il y avait fort peu de chances qu'elle eût un jour des pouvoirs magiques…

Mais si c'avait été le cas, si elle avait été une sorcière, peut-être aurait-elle eu besoin de ces livres, de ces connaissances… Elle fronça encore le nez, et mit son dessin sur une petite table, pour que la peinture sèche. Elle regarda sa pendule : onze heures et demie du soir. Elle aurait dû être couchée depuis bien longtemps, mais ces derniers temps, ses parents étaient plus indulgents avec elle. Elle n'était pas bête, elle se doutait bien de la raison de ce changement. Ils voulaient atténuer sa peine lorsque le 1er septembre arriverait et qu'elle devrait aller au collège des enfants « normaux » plutôt qu'à Poudlard…

 _Me voilà sous le ciel étoilé_

 _Je suis là et soudain je vois_

Elle alla s'accouder à sa fenêtre, qui donnait sur la petite rue devant chez elle. C'était un village on ne peut plus tranquille, et d'un silence inégalable quand venait le soir. Un craquement se fit entendre, venant d'un tas de bois et un chat en sortit un joli chat tigré, qui avançait à pas feutrés. Lavande sourit en le voyant bondir sur quelque chose de si petit qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer ce que c'était. Peut-être une mouche, ou un autre insecte. Elle espéra que c'était une araignée, il y en avait beaucoup trop, elle les détestait ! Avec leurs grandes pattes, et leurs toiles qu'elles tissaient partout, elle avait ces bestioles en horreur. D'ailleurs une fois, une araignée énorme était grimpée sur sa main mais Lavande n'avait même pas eu peur. Sa maman lui avait dit qu'elle était très courageuse, et depuis elle s'était promis de toujours l'être, comme cela ses parents seraient fiers d'elle.

Elle prit son ours en peluche et le posa près d'elle. Elle avait beau avoir dix ans et demi, elle avait encore besoin de son doudou près d'elle. Ce nounours la suivait partout depuis qu'elle était petite, il était mité, il lui manquait un œil, mais elle n'aurait pas pu dormir sans et de toute façon, elle l'aimait comme il était ! Un craquement dans la rue la fit sursauter, et d'un geste maladroit, elle déséquilibra sa peluche qui tomba du rebord de la fenêtre. _Non !_ Lavande tendit une main vers son ours et… c'est alors que celui-ci s'immobilisa. Lavande demeura figée devant ce spectacle. Son ours flottait. Dans le vide. Surtout ne pas paniquer, surtout ne pas paniquer, tout cela était parfaitement normal… Elle tendit la main vers sa peluche et la saisit avant que… l'enchantement ne cesse, et qu'il tombe de plusieurs mètres, comme la logique l'aurait voulu. Car il s'agissait bien d'un enchantement. Qui avait pu faire cela ? Il n'y avait personne dans cette rue et dans cette pièce à part elle… Était-ce elle qui avait fait cela ? Ses grands yeux se mirent à briller et elle retint un hurlement de joie en serrant son ours contre elle. Elle venait de faire de la magie ! Pour la première fois de sa vie ! De la magie !

 _L'avenir s'est éclairé_

 _Ma vie est à l'endroit_

Lavande préféra ne pas crier pour ne pas réveiller ses parents qui étaient sans doute déjà couchés. Mais elle ne tenait plus en place, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Son premier sortilège, enfin ! Elle avait envie de bondir partout, de le hurler à la terre entière ! Elle prit son oreiller et étouffa un hurlement de joie dedans. Un sourire illuminait son visage d'enfant, un sourire que rien n'aurait pu lui ôter. Elle avait du mal à y croire, et pourtant c'était réel.

Bien qu'on lui eût maintes fois répété qu'elle n'aurait probablement aucun pouvoir, voilà qu'elle venait de faire de la magie pour la première fois. Enfin, sa vie prenait un sens, enfin elle avait ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé ! Elle aurait une baguette magique, des livres de magie, et pourrait jeter des enchantements, comme dans ses livres de contes. Elle serait une vraie fée, avec de longs cheveux blonds ! Les siens lui arrivaient déjà jusqu'aux épaules, elle voulait les laisser pousser jusqu'aux fesses, voire même plus…

Elle était petite pour son âge, alors ça irait vite. Si elle avait été grande, elle aurait été obligée d'attendre encore plus longtemps. Le fait qu'on lui donnât sept ou huit ans alors qu'elle en avait dix et demi, bientôt onze, la gênait avant, mais maintenant plus du tout, car le premier qui l'embêterait, elle le transformerait en crapaud avec sa baguette magique ! Elle prit un crayon sur son bureau et s'amusa à jeter des sorts, en inventant des mots complètement tarabiscotés. Il était si agréable de sentir le vent tourner, de voir la chance lui sourire enfin…

 _Tout ce temps à rêver jour et nuit_

 _Tout ce temps à chasser l'ennui_

C'était le grand jour, ou plutôt le grand soir, enfin elle pouvait crier haut et fort qu'elle irait à Poudlard, qu'elle deviendrait une grande sorcière, aussi célèbre que celles dont parlaient les livres ! Elle regretta soudain de ne pas avoir lu davantage les grimoires de ses parents. Et si elle arrivait à Poudlard en ne sachant rien ? Tous les élèves connaitraient bien plus la magie qu'elle, ils avaient sans doute grandi dans un environnement de sorciers. La plupart savaient déjà sans doute jeter plein de sorts, voler sur un balai, se transformer en ce qu'ils voulaient, disparaître, faire apparaître du feu dans leurs mains, communiquer avec les animaux…

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, et regarda par la fenêtre. Toujours aucun nuage à l'horizon, elle distinguait toutes les constellations que lui avait enseignées son père, et les étoiles les plus brillantes. Là, Jupiter, ici Vénus… Elle reconnaissait la Grande Ourse, la galaxie d'Andromède, la Petite Ourse… Mais à quoi cela lui servirait-il à Poudlard ? On ne se souciait sûrement guère des étoiles, lorsque l'on étudiait la magie. Pourtant elle était certaine que l'on pouvait lire l'avenir, dans toutes ces étoiles. Elles bougeaient sans cesse, elles ne disaient jamais la même chose…

Mais soudain, Lavande fut prise d'un doute affreux. On était à la mi-juillet, les lettres de Poudlard avaient sans doute été envoyées depuis longtemps, elle ne recevrait peut-être pas la sienne… Et si sa magie s'était manifestée bien trop tard pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie ? Et si en fin de compte ce sortilège n'était pas de son fait ? Peut-être un être magique passait-il dans la rue à ce moment et avait-il vu son ours tomber… Elle n'osait y croire. Elle retint les larmes de déception qui menaçaient de poindre et retourna s'accouder à sa fenêtre. Il était inutile qu'elle aille se coucher, elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir…

 _Elle est là, sous le ciel étoilé_

 _Je la vois et soudain je sais_

Les yeux perdus dans la Voie Lactée, admirant le banc d'étoiles qui formait ce long nuage blanc, Lavande n'écoutait plus les bruits de la nuit, plongée dans ses pensées. En revanche, elle poussa un hurlement de peur lorsqu'un long cri sortit de nulle part. Quelle était la créature qui pouvait émettre un tel son ? Un fantôme ? Un monstre ? Une ombre blanche se profila dans la nuit et la fillette écarquilla de grands yeux. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un fantôme, en tout cas pas tels qu'elle se les représentait… Elle se pencha pour mieux distinguer cet être mystérieux.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grands lorsqu'elle reconnut justement une chouette comme on en trouve dans les vieilles granges, une effraie des cloches… C'était donc cet oiseau qui avait poussé ce cri ? Il lui avait fait une de ces peurs… Elle secoua la tête en grimaçant, honteuse d'avoir eu peur d'un simple rapace et s'apprêtait à refermer sa fenêtre lorsque la trajectoire de la chouette l'interpella. Elle ne volait pas vers la grange, comme à l'ordinaire… Non, elle semblait se diriger vers… sa chambre ? Trop intriguée pour réagir, Lavande regarda l'effraie approcher.

C'est alors qu'elle la vit.

Une enveloppe, entre ses serres.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri muet alors qu'elle ne quittait pas la chouette des yeux. Une… une lettre. Pour elle ? Non, c'était impossible, elle venait tout juste d'accomplir son premier sortilège, elle ne pouvait pas recevoir… _sa_ lettre de Poudlard ? Elle n'osait y croire, ne voulait pas y croire, de crainte d'être déçue. Ce n'était sans doute pas pour elle… Oui, ce devait être pour sa mère, l'oiseau se dirigerait bientôt vers la chambre de ses parents… Mais non, il continuait à voler vers elle. Lavande s'écarta pour le laisser s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, complètement ébahie.

 _L'avenir s'est éclairé_

 _Je devine où je vais_

A la fois folle de joie et d'appréhension, la fillette resta immobile près de la fenêtre, à contempler la chouette effraie se lisser les plumes. L'oiseau était vraiment magnifique, avec son visage en cœur, ses ailes blanches, ses beaux yeux noirs… Mais il restait un peu effrayant tout de même, aussi préféra-t-elle ne pas trop s'en approcher. Comment allait-elle avoir sa lettre, alors ? La chouette la regarda intensément, semblant lire en elle comme en un livre ouvert. La fillette fit un pas en avant, et voyant que l'oiseau n'avait pas l'air méchant, se décida à s'en approcher. Ne s'était-elle pas promis de toujours être courageuse ? Eh bien si, donc elle n'aurait pas peur de ce rapace ! Elle tendit la main vers la lettre. La chouette pencha la tête sur le côté et Lavande hésita. Allait-elle la pincer ? Au lieu de cela, l'effraie tendit sa patte vers elle, et lâcha la lettre que la fillette rattrapa au vol. Dès qu'elle la tint, l'oiseau déploya ses grandes ailes blanches et s'envola comme il était venu. Lavande se précipita à la fenêtre pour le suivre des yeux, émerveillée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Puis elle reporta son regard sur l'adresse du destinataire :

 _Miss Lavande Brown_

 _3, Mary's Street_

 _Fairford_

 _GLOUCESTERSHIRE_

Un sceau de cire fermait l'enveloppe. Fébrile, elle la décacheta et en sortit les divers papiers qu'elle contenait. Elle lut le premier pli. Celui-ci l'informait qu'elle était élève à Poudlard, et qu'on l'attendait le 1er septembre à la gare de King's Cross à Londres… Lavande relut la missive une bonne dizaine de fois, n'osant y croire. Mais si, désormais c'était réel. Elle était une sorcière, son pouvoir était reconnu, elle irait à Poudlard ! Elle serra sa lettre contre son cœur, lequel battait comme celui d'un petit oiseau tant elle était heureuse.

 _Et dans la douceur du soir_

 _Je sens que le monde a changé_

Elle avait la délicieuse impression que la chance tournait enfin, que sa vie prenait le sens qu'elle souhaitait depuis sa prime enfance. Elle n'avait jamais connu sensation plus agréable… Elle tournoya sur elle-même, faisant virevolter sa chemise de nuit, serrant toujours sa chère lettre contre elle. Lavande pensait à toutes les portes que cela lui ouvrait, à tous les murs qui s'abattaient enfin, à tous les obstacles à la réalisation de ses rêves qui disparaissaient… Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité lui semblait désormais accessible, bientôt elle aurait sa baguette magique, comme le demandait sa liste de fournitures, elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait…

Elle avisa la fleur fanée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre : elle pourrait lui redonner vie ! Elle regarda un dessin gâché par une tache de peinture en plein milieu : elle pourrait le corriger ! Et tous les livres que ses parents avaient toujours refusé qu'elle lise pour qu'elle ne soit pas triste de ne jamais avoir à s'en servir, elle y aurait droit ! Plus besoin de les lire en cachette, sans doute en hériterait-elle sous peu. Elle savait déjà où les mettre, dans sa grande bibliothèque, sur une étagère vide, entre ses livres de contes et ses romans de grande fille. Oui, là ils auraient leur place. Lavande regarda à nouveau sa lettre, un sourire éternel aux lèvres. Sa lettre, oui, sa lettre, pour elle et rien que pour elle…

 _Maintenant tout semble différent_

 _Je veux croire en moi_

Un mois et demi plus tard, elle débuterait sa formation de sorcière, et comptait bien être la meilleure ! Elle serait dans la maison des courageux, à Gryffondor, car elle était courageuse, ah ça oui. Avec une baguette magique, on n'avait plus rien à craindre, elle serait toujours protégée. Un serpent ? Un petit sortilège et le voilà transformé en ver de terre ! Une araignée ? Allons donc, un enchantement et la voici changée en coccinelle ! Tout paraissait si simple… Et maintenant qu'elle savait que malgré le peu de magie coulant dans les veines de ses parents, elle était sorcière, elle avait confiance en elle. Jamais elle ne cesserait de croire en elle, en ses rêves, en ses convictions ! Jamais elle ne se laisserait marcher sur les pieds, on la respecterait bien trop. Elle se voyait déjà jeter des sorts en lisant l'avenir dans une boule de cristal… Du moins, c'était comme cela qu'elle s'imaginait la vie de sorcière… Après tout, ne les représentait-on pas de la sorte dans les contes ? Avec un chaudron, un hibou, et un chapeau pointu ? Mais celles-ci étaient méchantes… Non, elle préférait être une fée, c'était bien plus gentil. Elle exécuta une dernière pirouette puis bondit hors de sa chambre pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses parents. On avait raison de dire que lorsque l'on croyait en ses rêves, lorsque l'on y croyait dur comme fer, ils se réalisaient…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et voilà, quand je relis cette histoire j'ai l'impression que tout est de couleur rose, violette, un camaïeu de douces couleurs du soir :) J'espère que ça vous a plu et que si vous avez lu ça en ayant une piètre opinion de Lavande (alors que quand on y pense, ça doit être une des seules adolescentes de Poudlard à se comporter comme une ado normale, à glousser et à faire des remarques débiles, et on l'a toutes fait !), ça vous aura fait réviser un chouia votre jugement ;) (même si tout ce que j'ai écrit je l'ai inventé hormis la maison dans laquelle elle ira !)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter, je lis et réponds à toutes les reviews :)**


End file.
